


Haikyuu!! One Shots

by Shizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizza/pseuds/Shizza
Summary: Just a bunch of gay one-shots with our favorite gay ships!every ship is in every chapter, but the chapters mainly focus on one ship.edit: ill try to post as often as I can!





	1. KageHina - Tanaka You idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Hinata isn't allowed to have caffeine anymore...

"Tanaka, what have you done?" Nishinoya panted as he bent over to catch his breath.

  
"I said I'm sorry okay! I didn't know he would be like this!" Tanaka cried out as he was laying on the floor in exhaustion.

  
"HE DRANK 5 ENERGY DRINKS! HOW IS THIS NOT EXPECTED! T'S HINATA!" Asahi yelled at him from his place on the floor, covered in sweat. The doors to the gym opened and Coach Ukai stepped through the doors. When he saw the exhausted player, he was scared to ask what happened.

  
"Should I even ask?" He said and Daichi caught his breath.

  
"Hinata didn't get a lot of sleep last night, thanks to Kageyama," Daichi held up the phone, which was on speakerphone with Kageyama who had to stay home today.  
"I told you we were texting last night!" He yelled in embarrassment and Tanaka made a "psh" noise.

  
"Yeah more like sexting." And laughed with 'Noya.

  
"Anyway, this morning, he was really tired for the exams. This dumbass," he pointed to Tanaka, "bought us some energy drinks and then decided it was a fan- fucking- tastic idea to give Hinata one, who in turn, drank 5 of them. And now we're all trying to catch him." Daichi explained. Nishinoya finally caught his breath and got a running start before leaping up to grab the railing of the second story and climbing his way up there to chase Hinata who somehow also made his way up there. They were running in circles as Hinata was laughing and seemed to be getting faster and faster.

  
"Damn it! How is he getting faster!" 'Noya yelled as he tried to keep up with him. If there was anyone with more energy then a normal Hinata, it was Nishinoya, but currently, even he was dying out. He collapsed on the top story and reached out to Asahi. "Asahi... if I don't make this out alive... just know... I love you." He said dramatically and fake died of exhaustion.

  
"'Noyaaaaaa!" Asahi cried and reached out to his lover, but couldn't find the energy to get up from the floor, "Never. Give. Him. Caffeine. Again. Please!" Asahi cried.

  
"Y'know what, Daichi, tell Shouyou I'm on the phone and need to talk to him," Kageyama said into his phone. He knew what could get Hinata to calm down.

  
"I mean alright. I'm going for any plan right about now. Hey Hinata!" The ginger looked over to his captain but didn't stop running, "It's Kageyama! He's on the phone and wants- HINATA! DONT JUMP OFF THE BALCONY" The first year leaped off of the balcony excitedly and landed on his feet next to Daichi who nearly had a heart attack. He swiped the phone from the third year and smiled as he bounced up and down.

  
"Tobioooo!" Hinata yelled into the phone excitedly.

  
"Shouyou, listen to me very carefully okay?" He said slowly. The ginger ceased moving.

  
"Okay." He said quickly. Kageyama resumed his instructions.

  
"I need you to calm your ass down or so help me god Shouyou..." Kageyama sighed, "I will never set to you again." Hinata grew a wicked smile on his face that scared even Tanaka.

  
"Ooh, I don't like that look, little dude." He said and hid behind Daichi.

  
"Nope." Was all Hinata said. Kageyama made a noise from the other side of the line.

  
"Excuse me?" He said and Hinata repeated himself before calling Kageyama's bluff.

  
"I said nope! You love setting to me and you love me, therefore, you won't stop setting to me! Bye Tobio!" Hinata said quickly and ended the call before flying through the gym again, forcing Daichii to trip as he tried to grab his phone.

  
"Hinata!" Ukai yelled sternly, but even that didn't work. Kageyama had called Daichii back and told him he was on his way.

  
"Hey guys, Kageyama is on his way, don't tell Hinata, he has a plan," Daichi whispered to everyone and soon enough, most of the players raced after the ginger again. Nishinoya was still out on the second story, and Yamaguchi was still pretty much dead on top of Tsukishima who didn't take part in the chasing. "Suga! Dive for him!" Daichi yelled and they both dove for him at the same time, but he just jumped up and grabbed the balcony railing, making the other two lovers collapse on top of each other.

"Damn it! Kageyama better hurry his ass-" and before Tanaka could finish his sentence, said setter opened the door and walked in, very pissed. Hinata noticed him walk in and a big smile came to his face.

"Tobio!" Hinata yelled but when he saw his face, he became scared.

  
"Shouyou!" Kageyama yelled, his tone cold and eyes even colder. Hinata stopped dead in his tracks.

  
"Y-yes?" Hinata asked as he hid behind the balcony railing, only his fuzzy orange hair visible.

  
"Look at me, Hinata." Kageyama ordered and Hinata quickly stood up.

  
"Yes, sir." Hinata stood and looked at Kageyama seriously. The volleyball team marveled at the control Kageyama had over the ginger.

  
"Woah Kageyama! You've got him on a tight leash!" Tanaka laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Nishinoya made his way down and collapsed on Asahi who just grunted at the impact, but still wrapped his arms around his lover.

  
"I'm never. Running. Again" 'Noya said into Asahi's chest and watched Hinata and Kageyama closely.

  
"Now come down here." Kageyama pointed to the space in front of him. Hinata shook his head lightly and hid behind the rail again.  
"No." He said, not moving an inch.

  
"Why not?" Kageyama asked, slowly getting more pissed by the second.

  
"Because... because if I come down... then you're gonna hit me." Hinata said with a pouty tone in his voice that made Kageyama want to grab Hinata and smother him in kisses but he couldn't do that yet. He had to stay strong.

  
"I'm literally going to murder you tonight, Shouyou. You're so lucky I'm not calling your mother." Kageyama rubbed his temples.

  
"Can I have a kiss now?" Hinata asked softly. The coach facepalmed and started to walk out of the gym.

  
"This is why I don't come in on a Monday. I should have just stayed home like always." He said and walked away.

  
"No you cannot- You know what, fine. Come down here." Kageyama held out his arms for the smaller boy. Hinata's smile grew and he ran to jump off the railing. Once Hinata landed, he ran to Kageyama who in turn tackled Hinata to the ground. The two wrestled for a little bit until Kageyama had Hinata's hands pinned under his knees as he sat on his torso.

  
"Tobiooo! You're heavyyyyy! Get offffff!" Hinata whined and struggled under him.

  
"Nope." He said and panted. "You're coming with me now. It's late and everyone needs to go home anyway. How long has he been at this now?" Kageyama turned to the team.

  
"School ends at 2:30 and it's about 7 now so I'd say around 4 1/2 hours at the very least hopefully. Let's just pray he didn't do this in any of his classes." Daichi said and helped Suga up. Everyone slowly picked their tired bodies up and agreed to leave the cleaning for tomorrow since they already had morning practice.

  
"C'mon Shouyou. We're going home, and NO running!" Kageyama said as if he predicted Hinata's next movements.

  
"Aww okay." Hinata sulked as Kageyama dragged him out of the gym. They walked for a little bit before Hinata started bouncing again.

  
"Tobioooo! I wanna run!" Hinata whined when the younger of the two placed his arm around him to keep him from running.

  
"No." Kageyama said plainly and continued walking to his house.

  
"Pleaseeeeeee!" Hinata cried and struggled in Kageyamas grip.

  
"I'm never letting you have energy drinks again. Would you stop that!" Kageyama said and Hinata quieted down, "If I kiss you will you calm down until we reach my house?" Kageyama sighed and asked after a minute. Hinata perked up and nodded his head rapidly, "Fine..." Kageyama brought his head down to Hinata's blushing face and connected them for a short time before backing away and pulling Hinata with him.

  
"Yay!!! I love you, Tobioooo!" Hinata sang and walked quietly with a big smile on his face. He beamed with joy and had a small skip in his walk. They continued the rest of the journey in silence and once they reached Kageyamas house, he tried to take his arm off of Hinata to grab his keys but the ginger grabbed his arm and held it there as he pushed his face into Kageyamas chest.

  
"Shou... Shouyou I need to grab my keys or we can't get inside." Kageyama said but Hinata just shook his head. "Come on, Shouyou, let go of me." The raven pleaded but Hinata wouldn't let go. Eventually, he found a way to grab his keys by reaching his other hand around to his bag and opening the zipper. Once he unlocked the door, Hinata raced inside, quickly took off his shoes, and ran to Kageyamas room. The taller sighed but took his time taking off his shoes. When he followed Hinata into his room, he found him lying on his bed and wrapped in the covers. Kageyama approached the ball of blanket and energy and lifted the covers so he could slide in with him. He carefully dragged Hinata up to where he laid and felt two arms wrap around him before a head laid on his chest.

  
"I'm tired now..." Hinata muttered with a yawn.

  
"I bet, you ran around like you were mad." Kageyama stifled a laugh and put one arm around the carrot top.

  
"Love... you Tobio." Hinata said and fell asleep. Kageyama sighed.

  
"I love you too, Shouyou." And soon, Kageyama fell asleep too


	2. AsaNoya - Dorm Rooms

"Listen, you don't have to make up shitty excuses just so you don't have to hang out with me, Asahi! You also don't have to lie about your sexuality and say you have a boyfriend all the time!" Yana yelled at me, her face red with anger. Yana was a 2nd year like me, and I met her in my physics class last year. We became good friends, but recently, she's been trying to get me to go places when I have plans with Yuu. She recently invited me to the new cafe that just opened up on the campus, but I already agreed to help Yuu move into his new dorm. Unfortunately, first years can't live with seconds years unless it's absolutely necessary, which Yuu said it was, but we were denied it anyway, so he opted to get a one person dorm.  
"Yana, I'm not making up excuses. I do have a boyfriend and I'm helping him move into his dorm today." I said and felt guilty. She seemed like she really wanted to go to the cafe. "Why dont I ask Yuu to come along after we're done moving his things? Then we can still go to the cafe later." I asked and hoped her mood would brighten.  
"He's not even real! Just forget I even asked you, asshole!" She spat and stormed off. Yuu is very much real and I love him. Maybe if I introduce him to her later then she won't be as mad. I walked to my dorm room to clean up a little bit and change. My phone chimed in my pocket and I took it out. Looking at the screen I smiled.

From: Yuu  
Hope your day was amazing! I miss you so so much and I'm so excited to see you! This drive is too long so be prepared for a tackle hug and lots of kisses I love you so much!!!

I smiled down at my phone and replied, closing the door.

To: Yuu  
My day has been pretty strange so far but I'm sure it will get a million times better once I see you🥰 I'm sorry that the drive was long but it's going to be worth it when you get here! I've missed you so much and I can't wait to see you! Love you!!!

These kind of texts between us were pretty normal and almost everything we sent to each other resembled them. I made my bed and changed into a sweater. Yuu would probably take it for himself anyway but I didn't care. It would look cuter on him anyway. After I finished cleaning, I sat on my bed and looked at my Instagram. Yuu posted a photo and had tagged me in it. It was a picture of the city flying by as he drove and the time. The caption was what caught my eye and I blushed slightly. 

RollingThunder It's been such a long drive but I can't wait to just cuddle up next to my love!

I smiled and commented a few hearts before scrolling down my feed. Kageyama posted some pictures of him helping Hinata redecorate his bedroom. The last one included the both of them kissing and Hinata looked surprised while blushing. How cute. I got a text from Yuu again and I immediately opened it, my heart soaring at the words.

From: Yuu  
I'm only a few minutes from where we're supposed to meet! I'm so excited it's hard to contain myself!

I hurriedly rushed out of my room and ran down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. I passed by a few classmates before bumping into Yana. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.  
"Hey Asahi! Where ya going in such a rush?" She asked. Well her mood has definitely increased in the past half hour.  
"Oh I'm going to meet Nishinoya and help him move! Sorry gotta run!" I said and ran, laughing to myself after seeing her pissed look at me mentioning Yuu. It was weird saying his last name after we've used each other's first names for so long. I ran past her and eventually made it outside. Slowing down to a walk to catch my breath, I made it to where me and Yuu were meeting. I looked around, but didn't see him. Maybe I got here a little bit early.  
"Azuuuu!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned around and saw a gray car pulling up, Yuu leaning out the window and waving at me while smiling brightly. The car stopped and Yuu didn't bother opening the door, he leapt out the window and ran to me. I opened my arms to hug him and he jumped into them, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I missed you so much!" He said into my shoulder and squeezed. I spun us around and kissed his head. I placed him down on the ground but we still hugged.  
"I missed you too." I said. We stayed connected for a few moments, just enjoying the closeness of each other before someone interrupted us.  
"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. I looked up, Yuu still hanging onto me but turning his head just enough to see who it was.  
"Oh hey Yana! This is Yuu, my boyfriend!" I said proudly and smiled. She smiled innocently but her eyes didn't look pleased.  
"Aww I've heard so much about you from Asahi! My names Yanasankè! You can call me Yana though!" She said and extended her hand to Yuu. He hesitantly unwrapped his arms from me and shook her hand, smiling.  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Nishinoya, But everyone calls me 'Noya." She looked slightly confused and tapped her chin.  
"Hold on, didn't Asahi call you Yuu though?" She asked and he chuckled lightly before falling onto my chest, wrapping his arms around my neck again, but this time, his back was pressed against my chest.  
"Oh sorry no that's my given name. That's reserved for this big guy, isn't that right Azu?" He said and looked up at me. I smiled and nodded before kissing his head. "Well should we get started? I don't have too much stuff so it shouldn't take us that long!" He said and released me from his arms. I nodded and walked to the car. The two front doors opened and both of Yuu's parents stepped out. I shook his fathers hand before his mother embraced me into a tight hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Yana glare at me before running inside.  
"Lovely to see you again, Asahi! Yuu was so excited to get here, he would squeal whenever he received a text from you and yell "its Azu!" It was adorable!" His mother said lovingly and placed a hand on her cheek. I "awwed" and let out a light laugh as Yuu blushed. He covered his face with his hands and groaned.  
"N-no I didn't!" He said and I just took his hands from his face.  
"That's so adorable! Don't worry though, I was almost the same way when I was in my dorm." I admitted and we walked to the trunk. I picked up two boxes easily and Yuu picked up one with a volleyball on top. As we walked up to the gate, the ball rolled off of his box but before it could hit the ground, Yuu balanced on one foot and kicked the ball back up with the other, landing it onto the boxes. He smiled in victory and we walked through the halls, finally finding his dorm and he unlocked the door. It was small, since he requested a room just for one person. There was a twin size bed in the corner, a small, wooden desk with a chair next to the bed, and a bathroom connected to the opposite wall. Yuu set the box down on the desk before flopping on the bed.  
"Ahh it's so comfy! Not as comfy as sleeping in your bed but definitely better then my bed!" He said, lifting his arms above his head to stretch and closing his eyes. His shirt came up and exposed a little bit of his stomach and it gave me butterflies. I set the boxes I had in my hands down on the desk before walking over to the bed and bending down. I lifted his shirt some more before kissing the exposed skin lightly. Yuu snapped up and pushed my head away. I laughed as I fell on my butt.  
"Aww come on! You're tummy is so cute!" I said playfully as he blushed. After the years of being together, I had grown more confident in myself and that meant I wasn't afraid of doing anything with Yuu. That also meant that he had to get used to that, and it's taking him awhile. It's so cute though I can't help but tease him.  
"Azuuu!" He whined and held his shirt down. He eyed my sweater before looking back up to my eyes. I understood what he wanted and took of my sweater, leaving me in my white button up. Yuu smiled and took my sweater, taking off his own shirt. He slid my sweater on and giggled, before bringing the sleeves that went over his hands up to his red face.  
"It smells nice..." He muttered and and I just stood up, taking his hands away from his face. Leaning in, I stopped just before his face.  
"Come on, we still have some more boxes to unpack." I said and pulled away, walking to the door.  
"You tease!" He yelled and ran after me, the sweater dropping to mid thigh. He rolled the sleeves up and jumped on my back, giggling again.  
"What's so funny?" I asked and smiled at him, earning glances from people around us.  
"Nothing! Just happy to see you!" He said and hung his head over my shoulder. 

(Y'all help it's like almost midnight and my room lights keep flashing is this a sign to go to sleep or that there's a demon trying to kill me in my room h e l p)

We reached the elevator and-  
"Asahiiii~" Yuu groaned.  
"How does she keep finding us?" He said and hopped off my back, pressing the button quickly. The doors opened and Yuu shoved me inside hurriedly and pressed the close doors button. Yana was running towards the elevator, an evil gleam in her eyes but she didn't get there in time. The elevator doors shut right as she got there, and I heard her scream in anger as we descended. Yuu sighed in relief and I scooted in front of him, cornering him to the wall. My hand was placed on the side of his head.  
"A-Azu?" He asked and I just leaned in, unable to control my actions.

Our lips connected and moved in sync. Yuu let out a soft moan as my tongue poked at his lips. The elevator made a noise signaling that we made it to the floor and we broke apart, a blush forming on his cheeks. I stepped out of the elevator as if nothing happened and Yuu just looked like he saw me naked for the first time as he fanned himself with one hand, the other in mine.  
We reached the car and his mother looked at him worriedly.  
"Yuu, are you alright? You look like you have a fever or like your sick? Should I get you medicine?" She asked and Yuu just glared at me. I shrugged at him and folded my arms.  
"Mom I'm fine, just gonna miss you!" He said and smiled sadly.  
"Well I guess this is it for a little while, huh Yuu?" She asked and sniffed. He embraced her and tried not to cry.  
"Mooom! Don't cry cause you're gonna make me cry!" He whined and she wiped her tears.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I get emotional you know that! At least I wasn't as bad as you when Asahi left for college!" She shot back and Yuu went red. It's true though. When I left for college, I was staying with the Nishinoya family for the last few days and when he dropped me off at the campus, he cried for hours and wouldn't let me go. I had to eventually place him in the car and lock him in. He still cried and texted me like crazy saying me missed me. We FaceTimed almost everyday and he still cried over the phone, saying he just wanted this year to be over so we could see each other everyday. Of course that's when things got... heated but I'll spare you the details so I don't get... never mind. Yuu's father stepped up to me and I expected him to shake my hand again, but he brought me in for an embrace. I patted his back and he leaned up to my ear.  
"Take care of him for me." He whispered and let go. I nodded and hugged his crying mother. They finally got into the car after a long, teary goodbye and we took the rest of his things to his room. Sorting through boxes, I saw a familiar jacket that seemed too big to be Yuu's.  
"Babe, is this my Karasuno Volleyball jacket?" I asked and looked it over. It was a little worn out but before I could inspect it further, it was ripped from my grasp.  
"N-no! And besides, you said I could keep it!" He said. I blushed lightly at the thought of him begging me to let him keep it.

(update on the lights one of the light bulbs blew out and now my room is very dark I think satan is coming to get me)

Nishinoya's POV

I took the jacket from Azu and grabbed a hanger, hanging it up in my closet and fake pouted. We continued to search through boxes and place various things around the room. I found my laptop in one of the boxes and a small stack of movies on top.  
"Hey wanna watch a movie?" I asked and held up the movies. Azu scooted closer to me and went to search through the movies.  
"Sounds great. We can watch it in my room since yours isn't fully set up yet." He told me and stood up, hands extended to help me up. Once I stood up, I bent over to grab my laptop and one of the movies. Before I could stand up, I felt a sting on my my ass.  
"What- What was that for?!" I yelled in embarrassment, my face burning. Azu just chuckled and smiled, his cheeks red.  
"Aww come on you have a cute butt." He said and made me blush to the tips of my ears.  
"Let's just... lets just go watch the movie!" I said quickly and rushed to the door. We walked to the elevators and chatted about random memories from when we were still in highschool.  
"Hey remember when Daichii and Tanaka collided and Daichii lost a tooth? That was pretty scary but kinda funny when you think about it." I laughed and Azu just let out a deep laugh. So hot.  
"Yeah I guess it is kinda funny." He said and the elevator dinged, the doors opening up for us to step inside. Once we got in, Azu pressed the 2nd years floor and we ascended. Once we reached the floor, we walked through the halls, searching for Azu's dorm room. I paused,  
"Hang on, won't your roommate get mad?" I asked and he just shook his head.  
"My roommate usually spends all of his time in his girlfriends room so I doubt we will see him for very long even if we happen to run into him." We finally reached his door and he turned the door knob. I looked around and noticed someone in the room.  
"Oh hey Nagami what are you doing here?" Azu asked and closed the door behind us. The boy looked up from where he was searching and waved.  
"Hey Asahi. I'm just looking for a piece to my charger then I'll be heading out. Who's that? Oh my god is this the famous Nishinoya I've heard so much about?" I smiled and waved sheepishly. He sprung up and shook my hand rapidly.  
"Hi! I'm Nagami! Asahi talks about you allllll the time! Don't worry though, only good stuff! Wow you're a lot shorter then he said you were." He stopped shaking my hand and I got a little mad.  
"Hey I'm not short!!!" I yelled and felt a blush creep up my neck from what he said before.  
"Well I gotta run. Me and Jiabani are going to that new cafe later. See ya 'round little man! Later Asahi!" He yelled and rushed out of the room. I sighed and set my laptop down of Asahi's bed.  
"Well He was a... bit of a character." I said and looked around. His room was bigger then mine since it housed two people instead of one, but the beds were slightly bigger. Azu sat down at the top of his bed, his legs extended out. I hoped into his lap and set up a movie. I wasn't sure which one I grabbed but I'm pretty sure I've seen every movie in that pile. The music started and Azu wrapped his arms around me, forcing me to lean back into his chest. I looked up at him and smiled, leaning closer. He brought his head down and connected our lips for a short time before we pulled back.  
"I love you." He said quietly and I said it back. The movie played in front of us, but I couldn't pay attention. All I could focus on was Asahi's hands on my hips and his crotch unintentionally rubbing against my behind. I felt my face burning as I thanked the gods that the lights were off so Azu couldn't see. Unable to stop myself, I lightly moved my hips every so often to tease him. Hey don't judge me! It's pay back for everything he did today to embarrass me! Like the thing in the elevator earlier, or smacking my ass!  
"Yuu," Azu whispered into my ear hotly, "What do you think your doing?" He asked and I swallowed thickly.  
"I... I don't know what... what your talking about. I'm just watching the movie." I stuttered and stilled my hips. I felt Azu grind up into me and I squeaked.  
"Who said you could stop?" He said and I felt his hot breath on my ear. He grabbed my hips tight and made me rub against him. Groaning into my ear occasionally, Azu bit the top of it and thrusted his hips up harder into mine. I could feel that now, he had a full on erection and I knew I wouldn't be able to walk right for my first class tomorrow.  
"A-Azu... don't t-tease." I said and rubbed down harder.  
"Aww but it's so fun to hear you begging for me. Plus weren't you just teasing me?" He whispered in my ear again and soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned myself around in his lap, my face burning with blush, and pushed my lips onto his harshly as I moved my hips down onto his lap. I could feel my own erection pressing against my pants and we broke apart. I panted heavily and moaned quietly as he continued to grind up into my ass. I felt his hands snake down my back and fiddle with the top of my boxers before shoving his hands down and grabbing my cheeks, pulling them apart.  
"Oh Azu!" I moaned and fell into his hard chest, my hands grabbing at his shirt. He soon used his hands to spread my ass apart and he rubbed the pad of his index finger against my hole. I moaned and pushed back into the pleasure.  
"P-please Azu..." I moaned and brought my hands down to unbutton his jeans.  
"Ah but why should I reward you? After all, you were such a naughty boy. Trying all of that and hoping I wouldn't notice." He clicked his tongue and started to pull his hands out before I pleaded,  
"No! Please Azu! I'm sorry! Just please don't tease me!" I begged and and felt his hands move back down. I moaned in relief when he rubbed my hole again. He continued to play with my entrance for a few minutes before he pulled his hands out all together. I whined in protest but was silenced with a kiss. Azu moved the computer from the bed and laid me down, taking his shirt and mine off, just leaving us in our pants. He started to unbutton my pants before pushing his hand down the front and playing with my erection. I moaned into his mouth and pushed my hips into his hand. He grabbed my hips with his unoccupied hand and released my mouth with a wet pop.  
"Ah ah ah, Yuu. I'm pleasuring you right now. Don't move or else I stop." He said and moved his hand off my hips, bringing it up to my chest and thumbing at my right nub. I moaned loudly, thankful for the thick walls, and he brought his head down to my other nipple. He gave it a playful lick before wrapping his lips around it and tugging lightly with his teeth.  
"A-Azu! Please no more teasing!" I begged but he didn't listen. I couldn't concentrate on one thing with his hand down my pants and mouth on my chest. My vision blurred from the pleasure. Curse my over sensitive body.

Asahi's POV

My hand stroked along Yuu's hard cock and my tongue rolled his nipple in my mouth. He was always so delicious. I can never get enough of his intoxicating taste. I brought my hand out of his pants and grabbed the hem of his jeans. I tugged them down, along with his underwear, enough so his erection jumped out and his ass was out. His legs wrapped around my waist and I moved my hand to his exposed hole, moving my finger along it again.  
"Yuu~ what do you want?" I asked in a teasing tone and reached into a drawer by my bed. Luckily my roommate wouldn't be back until after his 3pm class tomorrow so we had all night. I guess not all night since Yuu has a morning class but we had atleast a few hours. It was around 6 pm and getting dark, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that my Yuu felt great. I pulled out a bottle lube and opened the cap.  
"P-please! Your fingers i-inside me!" He begged and I smiled, coating 3 of my fingers with lube. I brought them down to his hole and rubbed them against it. Pushing in the first finger, I felt him tense up and he moaned. I pushed the finger in all of the way and moved it in and out. Adding another finger when I felt he was loose enough, I scissored them.  
"Yuu, your hole is so tight." I said and added the third finger, spreading him open.  
"P-please Asahi! I'm ready!" I clicked my tongue and took out my finger.  
"Well now I'm gonna have to punish you, you called me Asahi." I said and took his pants all the way off. He spread his legs fully for me and I just stared at his open hole, just waiting to be fucked. I slowly took off my pants and underwear before joining him back on the bed, grabbing the lube and spreading it on my large cock. I pressed it against his hole and he pushed back against me. Grabbing his hips, he stilled.  
"Oh no baby, this is a punishment. You don't get to move." I said and with a sharp snap of my hips, I was deep inside and pressing against his prostate. Before Yuu could scream, I covered his mouth into mine and swallowed his sounds. I tried to give him a minute to adjust but he wasn't having it.  
"A-Azu! Move please!" He begged and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
"Here I am trying to be nice for you and giving you time to adjust but you're just begging for more. I guess I don't need to go easy on you either." I said and grabbed his ankles, pressing them to the bed and opening him up all of the way. I thanked the gods for his amazing flexibility and started with a brutal pace, fucking him into the mattress. He moaned loudly before I placed my lips on his and he bounced with the force of my thrusts. I pressed my feet into the mattress and thrusted harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust. God he always feels so amazing.  
"Ah Ah Ah! Azu! Yes more!" He moaned and I sped up, the wet sounds of our love making echoing through the room. Atleast the walls were thick so no one could hear us right now but damn was Yuu loud. His moans were like music to my ears as my large cock continued to thrust in and out of him harshly. Yuu nearly screamed as he thrashed around on the bed. I slowed down to a soft thrust and Yuu moaned softly. His arms wrapped around my neck and I stopped. Pulling out, he whined until I pulled him on top of me.  
"Ride me." I whispered into his ear and leaned against the pillows. He bounced at a slow pace, and I groaned at his tightness. He lowly moaned and placed his hands on my chest for leverage. He bounced faster and a whine came out of his mouth.  
"No matter h-how many times... we do t-this y-you always seem t-too big to fit b-but then you do and ah! It feels so- so good!" He said and moaned. Feeling myself approaching my climax, I kissed his lips before I spilled inside of him. The pleasure was too much for him and he burst all over my chest, white strips painting me. He collapsed on top of me and panted heavily.  
"Hey don't think i'm done with you just yet." I said and flipped him onto all fours. His arms gave out so it was just his ass sticking up for me. I pushed into his tight hole once more and relished in his moans.  
"Fuck, Azu! Fuck me harder, god! Please I want more!" He groaned and I obeyed, rutting into him harder and faster.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed his ear. I pulled out of him slowly and grabbed a cloth, wet it, and used it to wipe us down. After putting some underwear and a shirt on Yuu and some sweatpants on myself, I finally laid next to a dazed Yuu and cuddled up next to him.  
"Azu..." he muttered sleepily.  
"Yeah?" I asked and sighed dreamily.  
"I love you... a lot... I know that I've been hard to deal with and I've been clingy and emotional but I love you and thank you for sticking by my side." He said and my eyes were wide open with a smile on my lips.  
"Hey now you're gonna make me blush." I said and kissed his forehead. "And I love you too so very much." I said and he fell asleep. His face was peaceful, yet satisfied and I couldn't help but stare. It felt like it had been hours since he fell asleep, but when I checked the time, only 45 minutes had passed. A soft knock at my door alerted me and I slowly unwrapped myself from Yuu. Grabbing the door knob, I realized I didn't have a shirt on but I was far too tired to care. When I opened the door, I saw a crying Yana in front of me. She lunged towards me and sobbed loudly as she hugged me.  
"Woah woah, are you alright Yana? What happened. Wait- let's talk out here. Yuu is sleeping and I'd prefer not to disturb him." I said as I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me softly. I leaned against the wall, the only light illuminating the hall was the moon shining through the windows. Yana looked to me with tears streaming down her face.  
"Asahi, I have to tell you something." She started, "I like you. A lot... and I know you're with that Nishinoya guy but please just give me a chance. I can't go a single day with out thinking about you. Everytime I see you, my heart throbs and I can't help but smile and I just really really like you. When ever you would talk about Nishinoya, your eyes would light up and a loving smile would come to your face. I know you really love him but I just told myself he wasn't real and that was just an excuse you made up. I didn't want to believe it because I wished you would look like that when you talked about me. Just... I love you!" She sobbed into her hands softly and I looked down. I knew she liked me but I couldn't give her a chance. I loved Yuu and not her. She was more like a younger sister to me.  
"Listen, Yana. I'm just going to be upfront with you. I am in love with Yuu Nishinoya. He is my world and I wouldn't dream of ever leaving him. You're more like a younger sister to me and I hate to see you hurt but I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings. My heart already belongs to someone else. The way you described how you feel about me is the same way I feel about 'Noya. He just lights up my world, I constantly think about him, and even just being around him, I always feel at peace." I said and smiled softly, but feeling guilty. Yana nodded her head, wiping her tears.

"I-I understand, Asahi... I just needed to hear it straight from you... can... can I hug you?" She asked me and I nodded, opening my arms. She gave me a quick hug and sighed. Once we separated, she looked up at me sadly before smiling.

"Thank you, Asahi... I better go now, it's getting late." She said and ran off, leaving me confused to what just happened. I opened my door to see Yuu still sound asleep in my bed and I thought back to what I said. I really really did love Yuu and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him. He's my whole world and I would never dream of hurting him. I closed the door softly and saw Yuu shuffle underneath the covers.

"A-Azu? What happened?" He sat up and asked with a yawn. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep and we can maybe go grab some coffee after your morning class." He laid down and brought me down with him.  
"Like a date?" He asked, sleepily but with slight enthusiasm.

"Like a date." I said and hugged him closer to me.

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm blaring next to me. Yuu slowly sat up and yawned, my over sized button up falling off of one shoulder.  
"Azu what time is it? It's too early to get uppppp." He whined and I sighed before sitting up and kissing his exposed shoulder.  
"I agree but you have to get to your class. You don't wanna be late for your first one do you? I'll even walk you." I said and he groaned before pulling the covers back over his head and falling down.  
"Noooooooo I don't wanna go to class!" He whined again before I ripped the covers from his head. He made a strange noise before sighing.  
"Fine I'll go get ready... maybe I'll be more awake if you join me in the shower?" He asked hopefully. I softly laughed and looked into his excited eyes.  
"Alright you win. Guess you're not complaining anymore that I set my alarm to give you two hours to get ready instead of one?" Yuu laughed and just dragged me to the bathroom.  
"You know me too well, Azu." He smiled and started unbuttoning the shirt, letting it fall off his body gracefully.  
Let's just say he barely made it to class on time... and he had a slight limp to his walk... oops?


	3. TsukkiYama - Just Joking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kuroo's joking and strange sense of humor get too out of hand with our lovely freckled Yamaguchi.

"Heyyyyy! Yamaguchi! I have a question for ya." Kuroo said loudly as he approached the freckled boy.  
"Oh hi, Kuroo. What do you need?" Yamaguchi responded curiously.  
"Well, you and Tsukki are dating, right? How did you guys get together?" Kuroo asked and Yamaguchi went red.  
"W-Why do you want to know?" The pinch server mumbled.  
"Aww come on, I'm just curious," Kuroo said with a smirk.  
"W-well... we got together in middle school... Tsukki asked me out when we were in our last year and I guess we're still together." Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. One thing stuck out to Kuroo.  
"You guess you're still together?" He asked.  
"W-well Tsukki seems to have forgotten about the relationship... we never hold hands or anything and we've only kissed once but that was back when he asked me out... I guess we just never really broke it off and Tsukki forgot about it." He said and Kuroo immediately felt bad. Yamaguchi seemed to really have feelings for the blonde but he didn't acknowledge them.  
"Well, maybe it's because you're really clingy." Kuroo slipped out without thinking.  
"E-Excuse me?" Yamaguchi stuttered and flushed. Did Tsukki really hate him because he was too clingy?  
"Yeah. You're always around him, and you always try to get his attention. He always seems super annoyed by it. I've seen him tell you to shut up a lot, and he doesn't like loud people- Uhh Yamaguchi? Where'd he go?" Kuroo wondered to himself. The brunette was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, he walked back to go practice with Kenma.

A few days later, Kuroo was walking to the gym when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar. He looked to his attacker and found a very pissed Tsukishima.  
"What the fuck did you do to Tadashi?" He spat, confusing Kuroo.  
"What the hell do you mean? And let go of me!" Kuroo shook Tsukki's hand off and folded his arms.  
"You know what I mean! Tadashi broke up with me this morning and one thing he said was something about you telling him he was clingy. Then he ran off and now you are going to help me find him because you obviously caused this." Tsukishima said and dragged the boy with him. They didn't speak much, only the occasional "Kuroo you're so dead" from Tsukishima. They reached the bathrooms after a few minutes of searching, and Tsukki was getting more pissed by the second.

"Kuroo I swear to god what did you say to him?" Tsukki said and leaned on the sink, trying to calm down.  
"I don't know I was just joking around with him," Kuroo said, completely oblivious of Yamaguchi feelings.  
"He fucking broke up with me and the only thing I could hear underneath all of his stuttering was your name. Now, what the fuck did you do to Tadashi, asshole?!" Tsukki spat, already wanting to punch Kuroo in the face.  
"I really don't know! We were just joking around!" Kuroo said and put his hands up in defense.   
"And what did you say?"  
"Well he told me about how you started dating in middle school and you don't really like PDA so I said maybe it was because he was clingy and he's always trying to get your attention," Kuroo admitted. Tsukki clicked his tongue.   
"You god damn fucking moron!" He yelled  
"How the hell was I supposed to know he would take that to heart?!"  
"You should know by now that Tadashi takes everything to heart! That's who he is! That's why he's so kind!" Tsukki replied, his blood boiling.  
"I thought you would be happy to get rid of him! You always seem so annoyed! He even told me he thinks that you forgot about your relationship!"  
"Why would I forget about our relationship?! why wouldn't I love my own fucking boyfriend, Kuroo?! I didn't get rid of him, idiot, I lost him and it's your fucking fault! Just stay away from Tadashi from now on so I can try to get him back!" Tsukki left the bathroom swiftly and tried to find Tadashi again.  
"Shit..." Kuroo swore and left after Tsukishima.

Inside the bathroom, a stall opened revealing a very shocked and red-faced Tadashi. After breaking up with Tsukki, he had a panic attack and ran to the bathroom. He ended up crying but covered his mouth when Tsukki and Kuroo walked in. After hearing their conversation, Tadashi needed a walk to clear his mind. He didn't know what to do anymore. He thought Tsukki didn't want him anymore, thought he hated him, but the way Tsukki was talking just now didn't seem like it. Leaving the bathroom, he made sure no one was around so they wouldn't question if he was crying. Walking through the halls, he was glad that everyone was at practice. Maybe he could get out without a confrontation.

Just as he was at the exit, a yell caught his ear.  
"Tadashi!" He groaned internally. Of course, Tsukki would skip practice to find him.  
"We need to talk." The blonde said and pulled Yamaguchi outside. Once they reached a safe distance from the school, Tsukki sat Tadashi down on some grass and grabbed his hands, sitting in front of him.  
"Tsukki-"  
"No, I need to say something. Whatever Kuroo told you is bullshit." Tsukishima started. "Yamaguchi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for making you think that I forgot about our relationship. I was so scared that I didn't deserve you that I thought you wouldn't want me. When you agreed to go out with me in middle school, I had never been happier." Tsukki paused and Yamaguchi took that time to say something.  
"Didn't... deserve me?" He asked, astonished that Tsukki would even think of that. "Tsukki... if anyone doesn't deserve someone, I don't deserve you. You're cool, level-headed, and confident. I'm the complete opposite. I'm just a mess." He said and looked down, tears coming to his eyes.  
"Tadashi, How could you ever think that? You are not a mess, and even if you were, you'd definitely be a hot mess." Tsukki joked, liking how Tadashi's face went red. "You are cute, amazing, beautiful, talented, and so so much more. You're always so bright and adorable I was scared that you wanted someone who was like you, but I realize now that I've lost you, I can't live without you. Tadashi I'm so in love with you I can't deal with it. Let me ask you one more time, please, Yamaguchi Tadashi, will you go out with me?" Tsukishima said hopefully. Tadashi let tears stream down his face as he nodded, unable to use his voice. Tsukki smiled and pulled him in for a surprise kiss. Eyes wide, Yamaguchi gasped into Tsukkis lips. The connection was short but sweet, and Tsukki couldn't help but kiss him again. This time, Tadashi pushed back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. His heart felt light and happy and he couldn't help but giggle. They broke apart and Tsukki rested his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder.  
"I love you," Tsukishima said and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go of Yamaguchi again.  
"I... I l-love you too." Yamaguchi muttered shyly. He had never said that to Tsukki before.

Once the two lovers returned to the gym, they were hand in hand. Kuroo saw them and gave Tsukki a thumbs up who returned it by flipping him off. Tadashi giggled and scolded him for being rude, but a smile stayed on his lips the whole time. One thing Kuroo noticed is that Tsukishima had a different shirt on from this morning, and Yamaguchi was wearing his old shirt. Given that Yamaguchi is shorter than Tsukki, the shirt fell down over his butt and was almost too big on his shoulders. With his feminine figure, he had to keep pulling the sleeves back over his shoulders when they fell.

When Daichi finally made Tsukishima work on blocking, he kissed Yamaguchi quickly before going to practice with the captain. Yamaguchi started to pick up some of the balls and place them back in the nets when Kuroo walked over to them.  
"Listen, Yamaguchi. I want to apologize for what I said before. I was just joking around and wasn't really thinking..." Kuroo admitted and sighed. Yamaguchi just smiled.  
"Don't worry about it Kuroo. If anything you actually helped me! Now I know that Tsukki still loves me." He said and looked to Tsukishima lovingly.  
"Still... I feel bad and I shouldn't have said all of that.” Kuroo said and rubbed the back of his neck. When he looked back down at the freckled boy and saw him just staring at Tsukishima and smiling. It wasn’t an i’m-so-in-love smile, no it was a happy smile. A happy smile that made Kuroo smile as well.


	4. KageHina - Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't wait to get through the day so he can go see Kageyama after the setter's two month trip with his family! It just so happens that a certain new player isn't too happy about Kageyamas return. Or his relationship with Hinata.

It was an early Monday morning and Hinata was up even before the sun. Most people hated Mondays and usually, so did Hinata but today was a very special day. Today, Kageyama was coming home from his 2 month trip with his parents and the ginger couldn't be happier. He missed his boyfriend dearly and while the two Skyped almost every night, he wanted Kageyama with him, holding him, and kissing his head like he usually does. Hinata's alarm went off, but the boy was already ready. He ate breakfast quickly before leaving the house and biking down the mountain for morning practice. Recently, their team had acquired a new first-year player. He was an average volleyball player and really enjoyed being on the team. Hinata became his friend very quickly, and sometimes, even told him stories about him and Kageyama. He didn't believe any of them though as he hadn't seen the boy. No one ever really told the him that Hinata and Kageyama were dating, they were going to let him figure that out on his own. They half suspected he would figure it out from the way Hinata talked, more like swooned, over the setter.

Hinata arrived at the gym earlier than he usually does and found Daichi and Suga in there (not so casually making out).  
"Is this what you two do in the mornings before everyone else shows up?" Hinata asked and Suga just blushed deeply. He snapped out of it though and a big smile came to his face.  
"Oh, Hinata! Are you ready for after school today? The whole team decided to go pick him up at the airport so he can join us in after school practice. I guess Kageyama came up with the plan himself but we all agreed!" Suga smiled and patted the younger boys head. Hinata nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah! I'm so excited to see him after two months!" He said and started jumping around. Daichi just laughed and wrapped an arm around Suga's shoulders.  
"Hinata, calm down! You still have to get through the school day!" Daichi yelled playfully to the bouncing teen who just whined.  
"Daichiiii! You're such a party pooper!" He complained. Soon, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked into the gym.  
"I knew it was louder than usual in here. Turns out it's just shrimpy." Tsukishima said until Yamaguchi hit him in the back of the head lightly.  
"Tsukki! Be more polite! I'm sure he's just excited to see his boyfriend." Yamaguchi scolded. The blonde just grumbled a response and folded his arms, looking away to pout. Soon, everyone else had entered the gym and was practicing before school started. The new member, Akino, was practicing serving with Hinata when he suddenly spoke up.  
"Is it just me or does Hinata seem more energetic than usual?" Akino asked Daichi who was passing by. Hinata was nearly bouncing off of the walls at this point.  
"That's probably because Kageyama is coming back today. We're all going to pick him up at the airport if you want to join." He said and went to practice receiving with Suga and Nishinoya.  
"Sure I'll come. I've only heard stories of this dude so I wanna see him personally..." He said and bumped the ball back to Hinata.

Soon, the practice was over and Hinata was just itching to get through the day. He was counting the seconds before each bell rang and rushed to his next class. The hours just seemed to drag on and Hinata didn't know how much more he could take.  
Eventually, he made it through the day and he burst out of the classroom, running to the gym where he would meet everyone. They were taking the bus to pick up Kageyama and Hinata was nearly bouncing in his seat. The entire drive was spent with Suga trying to get Hinata to stay still and failing miserably. Once they reached the airport, Hinata was practically dragging everyone to Kageyamas gate. They waited patiently, well most of them, until they saw a plane rolling up. Hinata ran to the window and the biggest smile appeared on his face.  
"Hinata seems really excited about this guy. Have they known each other long?" The brunette asked Suga who was watching Hinata with a smile.  
"Well, I guess if you count the two matches they had in middle school then yeah. They were pretty big rivals and swore to never lose to each other but over the time that they've been on the team, they've become really close now!" He said lightly and smiled at the excited boy. He watched as the plane stopped and everyone started to exit. He waited and waited until he finally saw black hair. Hinata squealed excitedly and ran to Kageyama who just got off.  
"Kageyama!" He yelled and jumped into his arms. They spun around hugging, people making room for them to embrace.  
"Hinata! I missed you so much!" He said into his neck and placed Hinata down on the ground. Suga ran over to hug the boy and so did Daichi. Hinata was glued to Kageyamas side and it made Akino unwilling to admit that he was very jealous.

Soon, everyone was back on the bus and chatting loudly, Hinata and Kageyama practically stuck at the hip. Hinata was leaned over the seat closest to the window talking to Nishinoya and Asahi about volleyball skills, and Kageyama was having a conversation with Akino.  
"So you must be Kageyama? Hinata talks about you all the time." He said and shook the raven's hand. Kageyama nodded to the boy.  
"You must be the new first year that Hinata told me about. Akino right? He said you were pretty good at setting." Kageyama said and the brunette's eyes lit up.  
"Hinata told me about you? That's... cool... hey so I know I just met you and this may seem like a strange question but do you know if Hinata is seeing someone? Or at least if he has a crush? You two seem super close so I figured if anyone were to know I'd be you..." He said sheepishly and Kageyama tapped his chin.  
"Hmm... I don't think he has a crush... oh you know what? He actually is dating someone." Kageyama said pitifully. Akino's shoulders dropped and he sighed.  
"Figures... do you know who it is?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yeah I do, it's me so stay away from him." Kageyama spat and turned to Hinata to talk. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered behind him.  
"Wow, you were shut down so fast!" Tsukishima laughed and Yamaguchi covered his mouth.  
"Hey, at least it's not as bad as when you nearly beat up that one kid for asking for my number, Tsukki!" He giggled and Tsukishima huffed.  
"Tadashi, you do realize I had a perfectly good reason to." He said and kissed the boys temple, making him giggle again.  
"Tsukki! I couldn't walk right for almost 3 days!" He whined playfully and Tsukishima just laughed.  
"Hey don't blame me! I had to do something to show who you belong to!" The dark-haired boy just blushed and mumbled something that his boyfriend couldn't hear. Akino slumped back in his seat and stared at the window. Just as Hinata was within reach, Kageyama dragged him farther and farther away from him.  
"Oh, Kageyama that reminds me!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed excitedly, "We are having a practice game against Nekoma this weekend so I hope you've practiced while you were gone!" He said with a bright smile. Kageyama nodded and smiled at his sun-haired boyfriend.  
"You bet I did!" Kageyama couldn’t wait to be home again. Then again, he already was home. Hinata was with him, and that was enough.


	5. Road Trip - KageHina

"Were going with who now?!" Kageyama yelled as he stood up.  
"Like I said Kageyama, we are going to America for the championships. You agreed to this when you agreed to making this club a real, real team. We are going with Aoba Josai and Nekoma." Hinata perked up.  
"Alright! I'll see Kenma!" He yelled loudly. Kageyama internally growled with jealousy but didn't do anything out loud.  
"Aww is little Kageyama jealous?" Tsukishima teased. Kageyama was surprised that he could read his thoughts so well. "Your face says it all." He sneered and laughed mockingly. Kageyama clenched his fists But was pulled back down by Hinata who just sat down in his lap.   
The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the trip for America and what to bring, what not to bring, and how to act.  
"Alright everyone. Let's clean up and call it a day!" Ukai shouted and everyone ran to do their jobs. Kageyama and Hinata had their usual sweeping race and Kageyama always strayed behind just to watch Hinata's ass but what's new? It's a normal thing now. Everyone had finished cleaning and went home, Kageyama walked Hinata home before going home himself, Suga and Daichi walked home together, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi waited until everyone left before they gave each other a quick peck on the lips and went their separate ways, and Nishinoya had Asahi give him a piggy-back ride all the way to his house before kissing him goodnight.

The day of the trip:

3 weeks later, excitement buzzed around the whole college, talking about how Karasuno volleyball team (yes they named themselves Karasuno after they left High school and made a new team and went to the same college) was leaving for America today. People were wishing them luck, or saying their teary goodbyes. Once the bus arrived, everyone yelled good luck from the classroom windows and the team climbed aboard, excited for their journey. It was hard convincing the parents to let them all go, but in the end, every member, including the two managers, were on the Karasuno bus. The bus was buzzing with chatter and excitement and Daichi tried to get them all to calm down, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.  
"Listen everyone. I know this is going to be a very long ride, but we will be stopping multiple times. When we get out, stretch your bodies and prepare for the next portion of the drive!" He said and everyone cheered, earning a smile from the coach and driver.  
"They sure do seem excited don't they?" The raven haired man at the wheel said and smiled as he looked in the mirror at the team.  
"Hell yeah they do! Listen... I want to thank you for talking me into coaching them full time." Ukai said seriously. Takeda just waved him off.  
"No need to thank me! I was just doing what's best for the team." He said and smiled.  
Eventually, the chatter quieted and Ukai looked back to see a bus of mostly sleeping athletes. Hinata was sleeping on Kageyama's shoulder who had his arm wrapped around the smaller and was listening to music. Daichi and Suga were sleeping on top of each other and basically so was everyone else. Well except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The freckled boy was hugging Tsuki around the waist an about to fall asleep where as Tsukishima was playing on his phone. A realization came to Ukai as he faced forward.  
"How did I get stuck with an entire team of gay volleyball players?" Ukai brought this thought to himself suddenly and made a confused face.

The first stop:

Kageyama woke Hinata up who was groggy for a few seconds before he perked right up and rushed out of the bus. Everyone else slowly climbed out of the bus and made their way to the Convenient Store/ Gas station. The employees were shocked at how many people walked in, but put on friendly smiles. Hinata only bought water and a small thing of candy.  
"So what's with the team jackets? We don't get big groups like this around these parts." One of the employees asked Hinata. His eyes lit up.  
"Oh! We are the Karasuno Volleyball Team! We're headed for a Championship game in America!" He said proudly and proceeded to take out a few dollars, but before he could finish it, Ukai called him over.  
"Hey, ginger, C'mere." He waved Shouyou over and the carrot top wandered over. He saw the shelf full of magazines. Ukai pointed to one and Hinata bent down to see it.  
"Check this out!" The coach smiled and picked up the magazine with Hinata on the cover, mid-spike. It was titled "Volleyball Stars" and the college first year nearly fainted.  
"WOAH!" Hianta's sudden outburst caught the attention of his teammates and soon everyone was next to Hinata, looking at the cover.  
"Wow Hinata! We didn't know you were on the cover of a magazine! Pretty cool little man!" Tanaka complimented. Yachi grabbed the booklet from Hinata's hands and made a noise.  
"Wahhhh! Hinata you look so cool flying through the air like that!" She said. Hinata ended up buying the magazine with his water and candy and read it over and over again. Once the team finished with their purchases, they walked outside to see another bus outside. The first thing they noticed was the writing on the side.  
"Aoba Josai..." Kageyama muttered angrily and soon, the team stepped off the bus. (Yes all of the Aoba Josai team stuck together and still named themselves Aoba Josai don't hate) Oikawa saw the team and waved.  
"Well if it isn't the little Crows!" He said with friendliness in his voice.  
"Let's go Shittykawa! We're on a schedule!" A teammate smacked the back of Oikawas head and dragged him away.  
"Iwa! You're no fun! I was only saying hello!" He whined and walked into the store. Karasuno boarded back onto their bus and resumed their long journey.

In America: (I'm lazy)

The bus was soon parked by a large and flashy hotel in Florida. The whole team exited the bus and marveled at the sights.  
"Look Kageyama! This place is nothing like Japan!" He said and bounced around.  
"Of course it isn't dumbass it's a whole new country!" He said and grabbed his lover by the collar, yanking him to his side and wrapping an arm around him. Yachi 'awwed' at the sight.  
"You guys are too cute!" She said and smiled at the couple. The team walked into the building and checked into their many rooms.  
"Alright everyone. Two people to a room. We have an early start tomorrow so get some rest. I know it's very late but I've found a place for us to practice while we're here. It's a high school gym so people will be moving around the school while we practice so don't be too loud! We're leaving here by 9 so be back down here for breakfast by 7:30 am!" Coach Ukai said in Japanese. Americans around them were now watching the team converse in Japanese and some were taking pictures. A little boy ran up to Hinata and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.  
"I know you! You're on my magazine!" The boy said loudly. He looked to be around 8 or 9. Hinata looked down and smiled at him.  
"You look super cool on the cover! You were gonna spike a volleyball!" He said enthusiastically. Hinata started laughing.  
"Pretty cool huh? Do you play volleyball?" He asked in English but with a think Japanese accent. The little boy nodded his head.  
"Yeah! I'm on a junior team! Can I take a picture with you! I wanna show all of my friends! They really like you too!" Hinata nodded and took a picture with the little boy. He smiled brightly and said his goodbyes before running to Kageyama.  
"That was so cool, 'Yama! That little boy knew who I was!" Hinata bounced up and down as they walked to the elevator.  
"Calm down, dumbass. It was just one person. And we're in a hotel please stop jumping!" Kageyama scolded. Hinata stopped jumping but still smiled from ear to ear. Once they reached their room, Hinata unlocked the door and ran to one of the beds. He jumped on it and giggled.  
"It's soooo soft!" He said and rolled around on the blankets.  
"Idiot! you're messing up your bed!" Kageyama yelled and placed his bag on the other bed. He grabbed some pajama pants and went to the bathroom to change. Hinata quickly changed into a white T-shirt and some shorts before waiting for Kageyama to come out of the bathroom. When he did, Hinata pounced on him. He wrapped his legs around Kageyamas waist and his arms around his neck.  
"Hi." He said and smiled. Kageyama was surprised for a second but smiled back.  
"What are you doing, weirdo?" Kageyama asked as he supported Hinata by grabbing under his thighs.  
"Just wanted to do this." Hinata pushed their lips together and sighed into the kiss. He hadn't been awake to kiss Kageyama all day and he missed it even though they did it like 17 times a day. Kageyama pressed Hinata's back to the wall and moved his hands up and down Hinata's sides. They disconnected to catch their breath and Hinata just hid his blushing face in Kageyama's neck. He smiled and brought Hinata over to one of the beds before dropping him onto it and climbing in between his legs. Hinata let out a squeak of surprise and covered his still red face with his hands.  
"Hey don't get all shy on me now. You did this to yourself." Kageyama said as he brought both hands down on either side of Hinata's head. He eventually collapsed on the smaller and sighed.  
"I'm tired." Kageyama said contently as he pushed his head into Hinata's neck, breathing in his sweet scent.  
"Me too but you're heavy! I can't sleep when you're crushing meee!" Hinata whined and struggled under the tallers weight.  
"Fineeee I'll move." Kageyama rolled off of the ginger and laid facing him.  
"Better?" He questioned with one eyebrow raised.  
"Better!" Hinata pecked Kageyama's lips before closing his eyes. Quickly, Hinata drifted into a deep sleep. Kageyama kissed Hinata's head before going to sleep himself.

Practice:  
The team exited the bus and walked up to the school. It was big, probably bigger then their school, but they didn't see the gym building.  
"Coach, where's the gym?" Hinata asked excitedly.  
"It's inside the school." He answered plainly. The team walked up to the doors and was greeted by the principal.  
"Hello everyone! Welcome to our school!" He said proudly and shook Ukai's hand.  
"Thank you for letting us use your gym, sir." Coach replied back with perfect English, but an accent.  
"Oh it's no problem at all!" The principal waved him off and led the students to the gym. Younger highschool students flooded the halls and stared at the team curiously. Hinata caught some of the conversations going on.  
"I wonder who they are."  
"Wow look at how tall some of them are!"  
"Look at how cool their jackets are!"  
"Ooh they're cute!"   
"I so dare you to go talk to them, Isaki!"  
"No way!" Hinata was starting to get nervous. He grabbed Kageyamas hand and looked ahead. He saw two large doors and when they opened, he and two others rushed forward.  
Hinata ran through the big gym with 'Noya and Tanaka, yelling about how big and cool the gym was.  
"This place is awesome!" Nishinoya yelled and jumped onto Asahi's back. Asahi nearly toppled over but regained his balance and put down his bag.  
"'Yama! Set to me!" Hinata yelled and threw the ball to Yachi. Once Kageyama and Hinata got into place, the manager threw the ball up and Kageyama set it. Hinata hit the ball with all of his force and it hit the court with a satisfying crack.  
"Yeah!" Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi cheered. They all high fived and helped the team set up the rest of the gym. Soon, everyone was practicing well and enjoying themselves until something caught the corner of Hinata's eyes as he was falling from a spike. Several students were watching him from the gym doors and he stared at them. He nervously waved and they all ran off. Hinata sulked until he was hit in the head with the volleyball.  
"Focus, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled. They bickered back and forth until they felt a dark presence by them. Turning to their side, they saw a very pissed Daichi. His lips were turned into a smile, but his eyes said it all.  
"If you two morons are done, get back to practicing, 'kay?" He said and patted their heads. They held onto each other as he walked away before running to practice some more. After an hour of practice, a loud bell rang through the gym, signaling lunch, and scared Hinata who, in turn, missed the spike and face planted. Kageyama face palmed but helped him up anyway.  
"Sorry, 'Yama! I wasn't expecting that to ring in here..." Hinata admitted sheepishly. Kageyama shook his head and ruffled Hinata's hair.  
"Come on, Suga and Daichi said that we a whole table to ourselves in the cafeteria!" Nishinoya yelled and they all ran to the lunch area. They walked in and it was buzzing with noise. People were talking loudly, but it grew quieter as the team, managers, and coach all walked into the cafeteria. Everyone watched as they walked to the empty table in the back and chatted amongst themselves in Japanese. They all brought Bentos, and everyone marveled at how tall, adorable, or scary looking they were. "Alright everyone. I know this game is going to be tough. Tougher then all of our previous games, but I know we can win this! We have Aoba Josai and Nekoma by our sides!" Daichi cheered. Everyone yelled in agreement.  
"Here here!" Everyone said and went back to their conversations and food. Daichi and Suga were discussing volleyball positions with Ukai and Tadeka. Nishinoya and Asahi were laughing with Tanaka until they realized that a lot of people were staring at them. The three players looked at everyone else before Tanaka yelled.  
"RAHHH!" He made an angry face and scared everyone to go back to their own conversations. Tanaka laughed until Daichi hit him on the head.  
"Captainnnn!" He whined and rubbed his head. Another group of atleast 30 people walked in. It was Nekoma and Aoba Josai!  
"Kenma!" Hinata yelled and ran to hug his friend.  
"Aww man I knew this table seemed way to big for us! Now these shit heads gotta join us!" Tanaka complained, but he was just hit in the head again by Daichi.  
"Language." He said. Tanaka whipped around to face his captain.  
"I'm almost 20 asshole I can use what ever language I want! I'm a second year in college!" He shot back, earning a scary look from Daichi. Tanaka sat down immediately making Tsukki and Yamaguchi snicker.  
"Well if it isn't little Karasuno!" Oikawa said smugly. Hinata stopped hugging his friend and marched up to face Oikawa.  
"Oh wow you haven't grown a bit, now have you?" The older boy said and patted his soft hair.  
"Shut up! I grew 3 whole inches!" Hinata bragged and held up 3 fingers after swatting away Oikawas hand. The students in the cafeteria watched with admiration as the whole thing went down. No one understood them, but they could tell it was a heated argument.  
"Leave him alone, shittykawa and lets just go eat." Iwaizumi said as he dragged a whining Oikawa to the other end of the table. Everyone else silently followed and Hinata led Team Nekoma to the team as well. He sat in between Kageyama and Kenma, watching intensely as the dual tone haired boy played a game and won easily. The noise in the cafeteria went back up as the Americans ignored the teams, except for the girls who were talking to Oikawa. Iwaizuma was having none of it and grabbed the front of Oikawas jacket, kissing him full on the lips.  
"Sorry ladies, he's taken." Iwaizuma said and took another bite of his food.  
"Iwaaaa!" Oikawa sang and hugged his boyfriend, smothering his cheek in kisses.  
"Hey maybe we can play some practice games against the other teams! It's weird that we all stayed with the same teams and named ourselves after our high schools, dontcha think, 'Yama?" Hinata smiled and leaned against Kageyamas shoulder.  
"Yeah that's pretty weird." Kageyama said, trying to ignore his ball of energy.  
"Mannn! I wanna go spike some of your sets!" Hinata whined.  
"Not until you finish your lunch, Shou." Kageyama said and pointed to his barely touched bento. Hinata hurriedly ate his lunch and soon, the bell ran, signaling the end of the lunch hour. The students rushed to clean up their trays and get to their classes. The volleyball teams went to the gym, but when they opened the doors, a few people were already in there wearing gym uniforms.  
"Oh my gosh!" The coach yelled. "I am so sorry! We totally forgot that today, you all were coming! Is it okay if we use half of the gym today?" The gym coach said rapidly. Ukai had trouble keeping up with her English but caught most of it and responded.  
"That's fine. We only need 3 nets and you have 5 here. We will try to stay out of your way!" He said in his usual bored tone and ordered Karasuno to start practicing. Soon, they had a full on scrimmage. On the left side of the net stood Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. On the right side stood Asahi, Suga, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Narita, and Kinoshita. They were playing hard and soon had gained an audience. The gym class watched the game intensely. Hinata and Kageyama were waiting for the chance for their first minus tempo, and soon that chance came. 'Noya saved a ball that Asahi spiked over and sent it up to Kageyama who set it perfectly to Hinata. Everyone chatted about how amazing they were but fell silent when Hinata hit the ball. It collided with his palm, and bounced off the opposite court, nearly hitting one of the gym students in the face. She yelled and moved aside just in time. Hinata yelled apologies before Kageyama grabbed his hair.  
"Ow ow ow ow! Kageyama! Stop trying to make me go bald!" He yelled and tried to wriggle free.  
"Well dumbass! Pay attention! You could have seriously hurt someone!" He yelled, but Daichi came over and broke them apart, warning them. The game continued and of course, Hinata and Kageyamas side won. Hinata and Nishinoya whooped in victory with Tanaka. Everyone that was watching cheered for the team and yelled about how impressive that play was. Someone ran towards the team with a gleam in her eyes and she stopped at Kageyama.  
"Can you teach me how to do that awesome serve?!" She asked him loudly and he just stood there, unsure of what to say. Hinata felt a pang of jealously, but he didn't let it take over.  
"Uhh actually, he would be better to teach you. He, Oikawa, actually taught that serve to me." Kageyama said and pointed to the brunette, who was just now serving. He hit the ball with ferocity and it nearly popped with the force. The girls eyes glossed over with excitement and she ran to watch him play. Kageyama sighed in relief now that she was gone and went to go sit with the rest of the team.  
"They're not that good!" Someone cried. They ran over to the Karasuno team and pointed at them.  
"I challenge you guys to a match! If we win, you have to teach me that awesome serve, if you win, you can have the whole gym to yourselves for the rest of the time that your here!" He said and atleast 10 tall highschool boys crowded around him. The other teams were finished with their match and crowded around the two teams as things got more intense. Kageyama eye brow raised. That wasn't a very good trade but oh well.  
"We are the best team in America and we will beat you!" One of them yelled and pointed at Karasuno. Hinata grew excited.  
"Actually, we will be the ones winning." Tsukishima said plainly and they all got set up for the match. The other teams sat in the stands and watched the teams get ready. They got into position, and Karasuno got ready to receive. It was an amateur serve and Tsuki recieved it easily, sending it back over. The ball went back and forth and soon, it landed on the Highschool teams side. Tanaka cheered and Kageyama stepped up to serve.  
"You've got this, 'Yama!" Hinata said as he stood next to him. Kageyama threw the ball up and did a perfect jump serve. In a flash, the ball landed to the other side of the court.  
"What the hell was that?!" One of them yelled. "We didn't even have time to react!" He complained and Kageyama served again. This time, someone barely received the ball and it flew over the net.  
"Chance ball!" Daichi yelled and bumped it to Kageyama. The raven haired boy set the ball perfectly to Hinata who spiked it as hard as he could. It hit the ground with a loud smack while Hinata and Kageyama yelled a loud 'yes!' The high schoolers stood in silence as they processed what happened.   
"What. The. HELL?!" Their captain yelled. The game continued like this for sometime until Karasuno took the first set 0-25.  
"This is boring! There's nothing to dig!" Nishinoya complained. He hadn't dived for the ball a single time during the game and he was getting restless. The game continued and Karasuno won the game. The highschool team didn't gain a single point.  
"Man, that was too easy." Tanaka said placed his hands behind his head. Team Karasuno didn't even break a sweat and Hinata was pissed. He looked up into the stands and looked straight at Oikawa.  
"I challenge you to a match!" He yelled. Oikawa looked intrigued.  
"Now this will be an interesting game." Daichi said and looked to his energetic team. The two teams lined up on either side of the court and bowed.  
"Thank you for the game!" They said in unison and got into position. Karasuno would be receiving this match. Oikawa stepped up to serve and smirked.  
"Very interesting indeed." And with that, he served. Hinata sloppily retrieved it and it went back over the net. A back and forth was created and soon, Aoba Josai had a chance ball. Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima were blockers and when 2 of them jumped, Hinata ran to the other side of the court in a flash, predicting their movements. Oikawa send the ball to where Hinata was and Iwaizuma spiked it. The carrot top just barely touched the ball, but slowed it down enough for Nishinoya to dig it up.  
Soon, the bell rang again and Karasuno won the match 2-1. Most people were lying on the floor in exhaustion, and some in defeat. Hinata, however, was challenging Nekoma to a match now. When they refused, the ginger fake cried to his boyfriend. After some debate, the teams decided to pack up and get ready for their matches tomorrow.  
"Alright guys. Now I want you all at 100% for this weekend. It's our first game against other teams here and you all need to be at your best so let's head to the hotel early and maybe I'll let you all swim for a little bit!" Ukai said and everyone cheered. They all circled up and changed.  
"Ready?! Karasuno on three! One! Two! Three!" Daichi yelled as they all placed their hands into the middle.  
"KARASUNO!" They all yelled and started to pack up. Nekoma and Aoba Josai were just about doing the same, and they all left the gym, leaving the frantic students to gawk at their Volleyball skills.

Once the Karasuno team reached their hotel rooms, they all changed into swim suits and met down at the pool area. Hinata and Nishinoya ran and jumped in first, followed by Tanaka and Asahi. Tanaka yelled as he jumped in and splashed Hinata. Kageyama dove in at the deep end and came up for air besides Hinata, scaring him.  
"Boo." Kageyama said as he came up behind the ginger.  
"Kageyama! Don't scare me like that!" Hinata said and placed a hand on his racing heart. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and rested his head on his shoulder while the smaller boys arms were placed around his shoulders. Everyone had fun splashing each other, had chicken fights, and played various other games and soon, everyone was worn out. They all climbed out of the pool, unaware of the stares and the conversations about them. After drying off, most of the players went inside, leaving Nishinoya and Hinata alone. Someone walked up to the two and tried flirting with them.  
"Sup cuties~" a tall man flirted. He looked to be in his mid-late 20's.   
"Can we help you?" Hinata said and watched as everyone else went inside. Hinata went to pull Nishinoya away, but when they started waking away, the man called out to them.  
"Where ya goin', shorties? We were just startin to have some fun!" He called.  
“Sorry, I don’t think you were.” A deep voice rumbled. Hinata looked over and a very, very pissed Kageyama was walking towards them. He grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled the ginger towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I don’t think you want to touch him, unless you’d like my fist in your face, that is.” The setter spat harshly. The men sighed and walked away, mumbling their losses to themselves.  
“Geez, ‘Yama, you’re so scary sometimes!” Hinata giggled and hugged his boyfriend, jumping up so he could wrap his legs around him.  
“I don’t appreciate when people try to take what’s mine.” Kageyama mumbled into the hug. Hinata just squeezed him tighter.

TIME SKIPPPP YEE(i’m so weird i’m sorry)

When the bus arrived at the beach, there were already many families splashing in the water or tanning on the sand. The volleyball team rushed to the sand and claimed several lounge chairs. A sudden yell from Hinata alerted the team and they whipped their heads to where he was.  
"Look! There's a volleyball net! Let's play!" He yelled and Tanaka ran over to him.  
"Nice eye little man!" He said and high fived Hinata before playing 1 on 1 with him. They bumped the ball back and forth for awhile before hinata jumped up and smacked the ball straight down onto Tanaka's side. He lunged for the ball but wasn't fast enough.  
"Mannnnn! So not fair! Hinata is like a spider monkey!" Tanaka groaned and got back up to play. After he tired out, Hinata was still filled with energy so he dragged Nishinoya to the water. They splashed around for a bit until Asahi and Kageyama joined them. Nishinoya splashed Asahi with the cold water and the ace tensed. He slowly turned around with a wicked smile on his face. Nishinoya knew what was going to happen and slowly backed away.  
"A-Asahi... don't do this... come on you love me right?" 'Noya said and backed away, tripping over a bump in the sand and landing in the water. He looked up to the tall brunette before freezing water covered him. He heard Asahi laughing and he got up before splashing him back again. It turned into an all out splashing war and by the end, both boys were completely soaked in the freezing water. They ran to grab their towels and saw Hinata was asleep on the chair under the umbrella. Kageyama took a picture of him and set it as his lock screen.  
"Aww! He is so adorable!" A girl said to her friends as she walked by. They giggled about him as they sauntered away and Kageyama glared.  
"Kageyama, you're surprisingly quiet." Daichi said. He wasn't arguing with someone or yelling about something.  
"Nobody plans murder out loud." He said and laid down on the chair next to Hinata. Daichi stiffened and Tsukishima laughed silently. Around 10 minutes later, Hinata woke up with even more energy. He grabbed Kageyamas hand and a volleyball and pulled him off the seat towards the net.  
"Tobio! Set to me!" He said and smiled brightly. Kageyama felt like an arrow just shot him in the heart as he looked at his boyfriend smiling brighter then the sun.  
"You're lucky I love you or I wouldn't be doing this." He said and stepped into the hot sand. He set the ball up and Hinata jumped to spike it. It was about to hit the other side until it flew back into the air and Nishinoya laid where it just was. His arm was out as he received it and he slowly got up, sand sticking to him everywhere.  
"Alright! Rolling thunder strikes again!" He yelled and pumped his fist into the air.  
"Aww man! That was such a good hit too!" Hinata whined and picked the ball back up. Kageyama watched from the chairs as Hinata left the court and joined Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka in the water. Something bumped into the raven haired boys foot at he looked down before hearing a voice.  
"Oh sorry 'bout that! Me and my friends are playing volleyball!" A girl ran up in a tight bikini top and some very short shorts. Kageyama was confused but handed her the volleyball that had rolled to his feet anyway. She pushed her hair behind her ear and giggled.  
"So you here all alone?" She asked and twirled her hair around one finger. Kageyama didn't understand a thing she said. He wasn't very good at English and tried to think but couldn't come up with anything to say, so he just replied in Japanese.  
"I'm sorry I don't know English. Do you know Japanese?" He said slowly in Japanese and looked sheepish. She giggled and pushed her chest up.  
"Ooh foreign, I like that. You want my phone number?" She said and made a calling motion. Kageyama understood what he meant and shook his head.  
"Sorry I'm taken." He said, his lips curving into a smile. The girl huffed and went back to her friends, knowing what he meant when he shook his head. Hinata ran over and just kissed Kageyama. He played his hands on the gingers cheek and kissed him back. Once they broke apart, Hinata blushed but smiled.  
"I love you..." Hinata muttered and dragged Kageyama by the hand back to their teammates in the water. “Let’s have some fun!” Hinata yelled. Kageyama smiled and ran after the boy before picking him up and spinning him around.  
“I love you too.” The raven haired boy said. He started walking and grinned evilly.  
“Tobio!” Hinata yelled in surprise as he was thrown into the freezing water. “It’s so cold!” Hinata shouted and chased his boyfriend through the water. They laughed the entire time, unable to be angry at each other in the slightest bit. They were happy, and nothing could change that. Nothing in the world.


	6. Control your Whore, Alpha - DaiSuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for the late update life has been so hectic. Ya girl got herself a girlfriend tho so like go figure. Enjoy some Daisuga fluff!

At 3 months pregnant, Koushi's stomach was starting to show more and more as time went by. That was both a good thing _and _a bad thing. The good part was that Koushi had an excuse to wear more of Daichi's shirts, but the bad part was that he was becoming more self-conscious about his figure. Some nights, Koushi would lock himself in the bathroom until Daichi came home from work. He would cry and sob, softly calling out for his alpha. When Daichi returned home, he would sit by the bathroom door and say sweet nothings until his husband opened the door. When the barrier between them was gone, Daichi embraced Koushi and held him until he calmed down. After the crying stopped, the two could cook dinner together, and eat before going to sleep, pressed against each other.

AT 3 months pregnant also meant a much more protective alpha, which Koushi was usually grateful for. Keyword: Usually.

At the store buying groceries, Koushi and Daichi decided to split up, they thought it would make their shopping faster. Suga walked around, looking for various items on the list. He reached up in hopes to grab something off the top shelf. Another hand reached up and snagged what he was reaching for. Koushi let out a surprised gasp and turned to the person handing him the item. He was smirking and leaning closer to him.

"So, come here often, beautiful?" Koushi's lips curled into a smile and he giggled.

"Daichi, this is why we cant shop together. You do this every time." He said and turned around, starting for another isle. Two hands grabbed his hips and he let out a surprised squeak. He was spun on his heel and was now facing his husband.

"Aww come on Koushi, I'm just teasing you." The omega pouted in his husbands embrace but still kissed his lips softly. before wriggling out of his grasp.

"Come on we need to go get the rest of the things for dinner." Daichi sighed and stole one last kiss from Koushi before walking off to finish his half of the list.

Koushi walked to his last item and grabbed it. He turned around, basket in hand and prepared to find Daichi. What he was not ready for was to be face to face with an unfamiliar scent. Koushi looked up into the eyes of a hungry alpha. His inner omega cried out, but Koushi himself kept quiet.

"Now what's a pretty and vulnerable omega like you doing alone? Your alpha leave you?" The alpha said with a smirk and leaned closer.

"No, he's here." Koushi huffed. The alpha looked around before directing his eyes back at Koushi.

"Hmm, I don't see him here." He put a hand on Koushi's hip and pulled him closer. "How about you come with me, then?" Koushi pushed his hand off of his waist.

"I'd recommend leaving me alone." He spat and began walking away when his wrist was grabbed harshly. "Hey! Let me go!"

"I don't think so-"

"Let him go." A deep voice growled out. Koushi looked up with teary eyes and cried out in relief.

"Daichi!" He said before he was pulled back roughly.

"This your alpha? Pathetic." The alpha sneered. Suddenly, Daichi's fist had collided with the alpha's gut, leaving him coughing and gasping for air on the ground. He released Koushi's wrist, sending him tumbling to the ground. Before the omega fell, Daichi caught him and held him up again.

"Are you alright, Kou?" Daichi questioned his omega. He nodded and smiled.

"I am now that you're here," Koushi said through a smile, but that happiness quickly faded once a weak but low voice growled out behind them.

"Y'know, an alpha who cannot control his temper is not fit to be an alpha at all, let alone a father," Koushi growled loudly enough for both Alpha's so they could hear his disgust and anger.

"What the hell do you know?" He stepped over to the alpha and grabbed his collar. "Daichi is a wonderful alpha. He's just protecting me from assholes like you. He is going to be an amazing father to our pup as well. Don't ever speak ill of him again, bitch." Koushi dropped the alpha and glared down at him.

"Hey. Alpha," The other started, "Control your whore." Before he finished his last word, Koushi's foot had pushed his chest to the ground painfully. After feeling satisfied with his work, he walked towards Daichi and grabbed his hand to lead him away. They didn't utter a word about the incident until they got home. When they stepped through the door, Koushi dropped to his knees and let out a strangled sob.

"Koushi!" Daichi yelled worriedly and was at his side in an instant. The omega curled into his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He repeated over and over like a mantra. Daichi wiped his thumb over his tears and lifted his head up.

"Hey, baby, no. What are you sorry for? What you did was amazing, and I'm sure our pup would think so too." Daichi said and kissed under his eyes.

"B-But I'm a bad omega... I could have hurt our pup and... and I was so scared!" He cried out and hung his head.

"My love, you are not a bad omega. You are an amazing omega, and you are going to be an even better mother. You're my omega, and only we can determine if we are good people or not, and I say you're amazing." He said and lifted Koushi off the ground. "And I just know that our daughter will think so too, so don't doubt yourself, Koushi. I love you." He said and smiled, his heart warming when he saw Koushi smile back.

"I love you too, Dai."

How could Koushi ever doubt himself again after that?


End file.
